Drakengard: Growing Wings
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Caim and Inuart both love Furiae in their own ways, but things get more complicated as Inuart tries to stop Caim and Furiae's bond of friendship and trust break. Inuart knows Caim is an obstacle and a threat to Inuart's own dreams. Caim x Furiae x Inuart
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Drakengard**

Gone with the spirits of joy.  
Gone with the spirits of emotion.  
The blind eye turns to none, the unborn dies away.  
The timeless passes through with mere devotion.

The worried searches for a way.  
None that she can find at all.  
The frightened journeys for power to bring it's life at one.  
The long and desperate fall.

The height of the climate  
With the combined heat of the burning sun  
She whispers to her mental self  
As she is merged into the laughing one

La la la la la, la la la la la  
They laugh  
But they do not laugh  
La la la la la, la la la la la

Her eyes, they burn with mere anger topped  
Her spirit is just a mere reflection  
Her body and soul must now be stopped  
The Seeds of Resurrection

The power to control a mere being  
The poor thing needs to play its cards  
With less help from those around it  
It must be self-absorbed with the  
Drakengard

Drakengard  
Chapter One. The Beginning


	2. Verse 1: The Bloodening

**Drakengard  
Chapter One. The Beginning  
Verse One. The Bloodening**

**The Union Castle...**

Her cropped brown hair lay down over her face. Her beautiful golden skin blushed pink. She felt herself, crying in her heart. She felt the wind in her mind as she sat on the chair. Her eyes grew teary as she looked up. Her hands moved from the closed position as she laid her hand on the table. She smiled uneasily as she pushed her back up. A Union soldier stood upright, holding a metallic spear by his cheek. His blue and white uniform shone high under a shiny silver metal vest armour.

He opened the door, his fingers slipping as he pushed lightly on the handle. Similar brown hair hung over his face as he looked on. His sword shone silver sparkles as he dragged it along the castle grounds. He watched her with eagle-like eyes, hunting for its prey. He rose his neck as he looked at the patterns on the window. He looked at her as she placed a hand on her breast. She looked at him as she lapped her left hand over her right one. She stared at him as three men walked in behind him. His brown eyes studied hers. He smiled at her as he looked through her.

"Furiae," he whispered. "The Empire is moving towards the castle."

She gasped. He rushed three steps forwards before pausing. She moved her hands over her wide open mouth and fell back from her chair onto the floor. He rushed forwards, spraining down to her side and offering her a hand. She reluctantly took it as he heaved her up. She stared at him as they held hands. He pulled her into a hug as she smiled sadly. He gave her a reassuring smile as his hands combined around her back. He kissed her softly on her forehead, stroking her back.

"I am fine," Furiae told him as she moved back. "But, what about Inuart? What about me, Caim?"

"Oh," Caim groaned. "Fear not, Furiae. I will defeat the scums of the Empire. The Imperial Forces will break down beneath the point of my blade. They will succumb eventually. What? You fear that I will be harmed?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled him down and kissed his lips. He took her back and pulled her off, hugging her between his hands and his chest. His blade drooped at his side, resting against his waist and balancing on his shoulder. She moved back and pulled up the chair from the floor, calmly relaxing on it. He smiled as she looked around worried. The soldier looked at Furiae as she watched him. Caim turned to him as he nodded at the soldier. The man walked out of the room by a second of three doors.

"I fear that I will lose you," she quietly said, as soon as the soldier was out of earshot. "Me and you, Caim. Can we? No. It doesn't matter, does it? I mean. If we part ways. One of us could..."

"Think positively, Furiae," Caim replied uneasily as he gripped the handle of his sword, Comet Dance. "Think badly and I may lose my head, we'll never know. I will fight well. I have General Raiya and Lord Zheigo on my rear, don't I?"

He smiled stepping back as he opened the door with the handle. Caim slowly held the handle as he stared out into the darkness. He knew that something would go wrong. Admitting to himself that he was afraid was one thing, now he was just admitted to that she was afraid. He looked at his wrists as he pushed the sword over his left shoulder as he moved forwards and smiled.

"Caim..." Furiae hesitated to speak as she raised a hand. "I love you..."

Caim span around and smiled at her as she looked at him. He put his left index finger on his lips and then smiled. He walked out through the corridor in silence.

**The Imperial Capital...**

Gismor's hands wrapped around the edge of the rod. The tip of the blade dug into the concrete. The Emperor allowed his footsteps to be heard as he crashed effortlessly through the courtyards. General of the Rear Gismor smiled as he walked around a circular fountain. Water sprayed around the fountain. The Emperor kneeled in front of the fountain as he sipped some water from the fountain. General Gismor lifted his rod as he walked forwards towards Keiidi, a Vanguard General. Keiidi held his katana from the handle as Gismor walked a few steps forwards.

"The Emperor hasn't got a plan yet," Keiidi laughed as his twenty-year-old boots ground upon the concrete ashes. "Hmm... General of the Right Celio has began an attack against Prince Caim of the Royal Union."

"Prince Caim of the Royal Union?" Gismor asked. "Does that mean... we are beginning the conquest now?"

The Emperor raised his head from the spraying water as he looked at Gismor and began to walk towards him. Gismor stood up straight as he closed on to him. Gismor was about forty years of age. His hands cracked against his thigh as he watched The Emperor walk past. The Emperor's hands rose up and down as he walked and looked at the two young men. Keiidi was still slouched on his stand. He stood upright and walked towards The Emperor. His eyes watched his as they smiled weakly.

"Why are we beginning now if we do not have the..." Gismor froze as he watched The Emperor. "You are one sick little bastard, Keiidi."

"I thoroughly know that, Gismor," Keiidi laughed walking forwards. "A pact."

**The Union Castle...**

She sat down with her head dumped in her hands and her lips closed firmly. A soldier stood beside her as she whispered words from the page without looking. For a few moments, everything was still and frozen. She was still under her pressure. The pages of the book swished cruelly and rapidly. The pages flattered out as she looked up. Her hands touched the table as she tried to effortlessly stand up. Her eyes glared as she watched closely. The pounding of the drum matched the beats of heart - suddenly, she skipped one.

"It's begun," she whispered as she stood up.

**The Union Grounds**

The army of the Union stood still as the wind moved right across his face, the breeze swinging past his cheek. Three officers, including Caim himself, along with Raiya and Zheigo stood in front of three different groups of soldiers. His hand raised calmly to his brow as he delicately moved his hand forward at the enemy soldiers rushing towards them. Caim looked around as he saw an enemy general holding a red flag - The Flag of the Empire.

"Men of the Union!" Caim shouted. "We battle this battle to protect our wives, sisters and children and avenge our fathers, brothers and ancestors. Many of my family were slain by the Empire, and surely goes with many of yours! We shall avenge our loved ones. We shall fight!"

There was a loud cry from the Union soldiers as they formed one barricade and rose their swords forward so it faced the rushing Empire army. Their feet ran as the rear troops passed on some shields. The vanguard unit received the shields raising it to their noses. Caim watched forwards in delight as the sun rays flashed down. His silver armour shone in the light as he grabbed a shield and rose it to his face. His hands defended his face as a shield covered it. As The Empire soldiers rushed towards them, Caim froze uneasily.

The Imperial soldiers barged through Caim's men, charging innerly. As the first wave went through, the few soldiers were slain, and backwards went the battle amongst his own men. As chaos emerged from behind him, they were irritated as a group of Imperial archers rose their bow and pulled in a few arrows. The crossbows were powerful as it flew over his head and landed in a man's stomach.

"Raise your shields!" Caim shouted, as Raiya and Zheigo repeated the same phrase.

Caim knew that they were disrupted by the archers as his soldiers, one by one, cut down soldiers behind them. The Imperial unit of first waves were finally silenced. Caim rose his sword and reflected an arrow onto the ground and then running he went as he charged them foregrounds. The Union soldiers hesitated to react. Caim shot towards a second wave as his men ran in closely behind him. His eyes squinted as the soldiers of the Empire gasped like jackals. Caim raised his sword and moved in.

"Penetrate!" Caim shouted aloud as he moved in towards his soldiers. "Do not worry! We will win!"

Caim's men rushed into the enemy, fiercely attacking inwards. His blade cut a man's neck, killing him. His troops pushed into theirs as he saw soldiers rushing to aid. His blade moved to swing into an enemy's chest. The blade pulled out, killing the soldier. The man fell onto the floor - dead. His blade moved left to right as blood drops landed on the steel. His sword hit steel as he began to push. He felt the deadlock moving in as he slipped. He reposed, pushing the man back. He groaned as he fell off the man. His sword rose up and cut a long line from the man's stomach up to his chin, gutting the head into two. He gasped - a 'Hr-uh' noise exiting his mouth.

Caim moved forwards to swipe a man dead as a second man clashed his sword against Caim's. Caim threw his sword into the man's side, blood splashing over his face. He moved again as a man moved from behind him. He swung around, impaling him on his sword. Amused, he kicked the corpse off, cutting into an Imperial Heavy Infantry soldier in the stomach. The man's guts spilled. With every swing came Caim's cry of battle. Of his love for blood and battle. His sword moved forwards.

His blade landed on another man's as he pushed forwards slipping. The blade moved and cut the man's head. Caim ducked a sword and span around, chunking into the man's stomach as he pushed the sword down. He felt the sword stiffen inside the man as he pushed into him. He walked forwards, draping the body. He tried to push the body off. A soldier moved from behind him, chasing his sword and cutting into Caim's back. The blade scarred him down as Caim flew his head forwards. He moved forwards slowly. He knew the attack was mortal so he sadly moved forwards.

He span around, crashing into the enemy soldiers. The troops crashed into the enemy as Caim's soldiers guarded him. He stumbled forwards, watching for the next person to swing at. He hesitated, his back causing pain against him. He turned around, looking at the castle. There was an Imperial Black General holding a torch and burning the blue flag. Caim squinted to see further. The Imperial forces had already breached the castle gates. That means that Furiae was in danger.

He looked up at the castle, as he hesitated, the flag was burned completely. Caim took a few sudden steps and failed to smile. His sword dragged beside him as he leaned forwards. His back weighed upon him like a one ton weight. His left hand landed on his handle as he uneasily stared up.

"Furiae," he grumbled as he walked back a bit.

He looked forwards as he began his journey, his feet taking him as fast as he could go. His legs moved like the wind as he shot past the soldiers. His feet ground above the cobblestones as he charged towards the castle. He pushed into an Imperial soldier, pushing him into a Union soldier's sword. The Union soldier killed him as Caim pushed through. He ran faster as he saw the bridge in the distance, he thought about what he had just said,_ to protect our wives, sisters and children... to protect our loved ones... _He moved forwards as his head exploded with anger. No longer than three days was all he had. The wound on his back was baking, about as much as Caim's anger was, as he charged forwards to defend the Goddess.


	3. Verse 2: To The Castle

**Drakengard  
Chapter One. The Beginning  
Verse Two. To The Castle **

**The Union Grounds...**

Caim ran as fast and as furiously as he could. His sword cut into the backs of two men. His knees moved up as his right leg hammocked into his head. His right leg swung back and hit a man in his nose, swapping legs and strangling him with his left leg. The previously kicked man rushed forwards as Caim spilled his guts. The man in front of him was dropped as Caim continued to run. Raiya ran behind him, holding his spear, Stallion. His hands moved forwards as he raced on.

"Lord Caim!" Raiya shouted, chasing behind him in fright. "The Imperial Cavalry has surrounded the castle!"

Caim blanked Raiya as he moved lightly forwards. His hands wobbled as his sword swung left and right. His sword slammed into the stomach of an soldier. The man gasped, as Caim let him drop on to his floor. His kneeled down, rolling as two arrows flew lowly over his head. His roll had avoided the shot as the arrows landed behind him. He grounded into a stand as he lightlingly shot past the men again. Raiya followed in assisting pursuit. Shortly behind, Raiya spotted a sword man amongst many raising his sword.

He ran fast, faster than Raiya behind him, as he shot towards the bridge. The sword man moved to lower the blade as Raiya raised his left leg in the air. He bounced a few times on his right leg, as he threw his spear like a javelin. His arm threw him forwards as he ran back into stable position. The sword clashed against the man's blade and rebounded into his neck, killing the sword man. Raiya moved forwards, pulling the quill off a dead man and then running. He ducked during running pace and pulled up a red painted wooden bow.

He took aim at a lieutenant on the bridge, pulling the strings to his cheek and taking shot. The arrow flashed past Caim's body, landing in the groin of a man on the bridge. Caim cut the head of a mace man, grabbing the mace, Bonebreaker as he moved forwards in a positive speed. He aimed the mace at the wooden bridge as he threw it in mid-run. His hands moved delicately as the mace combined slowly on the bridge. The blade bounced off and landed in the water. Raiya looked at him as the men on the bridge felt the crumbling beneath them.

"The Empire is too strong," Raiya shouted at Caim in warning. "What are you doing, Prince Caim? Why are you destroying the bridge? Caim, they are too strong!"

"Show no mercy!" Caim shouted as he ran on. "Attack!"

Caim moved onwards as he flashed towards the bridge. However far and fast he ran he looked as if his distance from the bridge was the same. In what seemed like eternity, Caim reached the collapsing bridge. Caim landed one foot off the edge of the sand, leaping into the air. His knees recoiled to his chest as he flew forth. He pushed into a straight line, reaching his hands out to catch the edge of the bridge as wood and dust particles smashed against his head. He saw the water below and remembered something. He could not swim.

His head landed under the water as he spun around. His body turned as he looked up, blowing bubbles in an attempt to breathe. Raiya looked into the water as he reached the footing of the broken bridge. He saw Caim, lowering as he kicked and punched in an attempt of survival. He looked up as he accidentally breathed in water. Raiya dived in after him. His hands hit the water as his body moved up and down gracefully, reaching a hand for Caim. Caim tried to catch as Imperial soldier looked on.

"They're dead!" a soldier shouted, walking onwards.

Caim felt his hands connecting with Raiya's. His eyes looked on through the water as Caim felt himself being hurled up. Raiya's left hand assisted in the pull up. Raiya's body moved up as his leg broke the surface. Raiya pulled Caim as he swirled around, his head breaking the water. The water ran down his face as his legs jumped from a small heap of sand. Raiya's left hand broke Caim's as it reached the sand surface. He pulled up, heaving Caim behind him. His hands lifted up as Caim race to the banks with panic breathing. While he had time, Raiya decided to break.

"Your sister," Raiya began. "No, I mean, the Goddess, is in the castle. Lord Inuart is with the Goddess!"

Caim began to run forwards, to desperate to burst his sword into another neck. His hands swung his sword through a blaze of enemies. His hand moved forwards, his foot knocking into an enemy soldier. His sword swung left and right as it goaded and executed the enemy soldiers non-legally. The bodies fell onto the floor to rot as Caim rushed past them. None that crossed his sight survived with no mercy. Raiya watched the ungrateful man battling his way to the castle gates.

"The castle is under attack!" screamed a soldier as he battled off the soldiers bravely. "Please help us!"

"Empire rats!" Caim shouted as he slew five men in one blow. "You shall feed the ravens!"

Caim moved forwards as Raiya followed behind. Caim's clothes dripped everywhere as he span in a circle, swinging his sword. His hand grabbed a man's neck. He stabbed the man through his mouth, uncovering his helmet and releasing his blonde hair. The blood splashed on his blue and black uniform. His once beautiful clothes were changed crimson of some sort as Caim smiled uneasily. He gritted his teeth, throwing the soldier onto an Imperial Cavalry knight, knocking him off. The knight fell on his back as the horse raced off in the distance.

Caim ducked a shot to his head as it landed on a second knight. He moved as he saw the castle walls in the distance. Two hours ago or somewhat, he had began a march to the outer sand field, and had fought bravely for his sister. He loved his sister almost as much as his parents did and even more than Inuart did. His love for his sister overpassed his love for any human alive at this time. His hands scratched the back of his head warmly. His eyes looked forwards as he licked his lips.

His feet were still running as fast as they could take him. His hands still swiping the swords around and resulting in the death of soldiers. Even though they were his hated enemies, he could still spare a little bit of mercy for the Imperial soldiers. They were all just hired imbeciles forced to work for the Empire and eventually agreeing - Caim's friends believed so - Caim assumed that they were cold blooded killers searching for a way to relive their lives by taking others. Many believed Caim to be that type of person but that tells you what they know.

"They are within the castle walls!" it was Oror's voice.

Prince Oror had a black cape, black armour with white sleeves and black trousers. He was twenty years of age and an old friend of Lord Inuart's and Caim's. His boots crushed the floor with every step he took. His hands rose softly as two halberds rose with them, one in each hand. Oror walked up to Caim as he looked straight ahead. Prince Oror wasn't one of Caim's soldiers but a soldier of another kingdom in the Union. The kingdom of Ronin.

Caim's kingdom was the Kingdom of Caerleon. Compared to the Kingdom of Ronin, Caerleon was very small, in fact, it was two times smaller. Ronin was the lead kingdom of the Union. Compared to the Empire, the combined amount of the Union was three times smaller, however, their lands were united and their strength was an even match. Caim paused his running as he spotted Oror. Both princes of war and dislikers of war, but seen as cruel and black-hearted. Oror looked at Caim as Caim gasped.

"Prince Oror, at your service," he said in a kind voice, but lower than Caim's as it was. "Your sister, Her Ladyship, the Goddess... We need to rescue Her Ladyship."

Caim nodded as he ran forwards at high speed, towards the castle gates. Three Imperial Heavy Infantry soldiers lurched from the gates. Caim stood still as he faced them. His sword was beating from the pulse in his wrist. His hands raced a few paces in front of him. He moved physically forwards as his blade moved left and round.

The first guard had his leg swiped completely from his body. Caim span around, cutting the guard's scalp in two from between his eyes. Caim kicked the body back and ran into the alive two left. His hand strangled the body and knocked him onto the ground, instantly knocking him out. He moved to the last standing one. Caim placed his sword on the ground and looked at the man, taunting him.

"Arrghh..." he shouted, acting as if he was injured painfully, which he was, but he plea to save his sister rose above it. "Huh..."

Caim put on a sad face as the soldier rushed towards him. Caim pulled his sword up, dividing the man in front of him into two from the groin up. He then moved towards the unconscious man, splitting his left eyeball by cutting into it, and then ripping open his throat. His hand dropped the bloody sword as Raiya moved towards Caim. He smiled softly as Caim put his hand on his back. He gasped as he kneeled down. His fingers picked up the sword and he smiled.

"Fail to worry," Caim laughed. "I will save my sister."

"Lord Caim," a soldier shouted through the gates of the castle. "The Imperial soldiers have caught a dragon in the castle bailey!"

"Protect her," Caim groaned in craze. "Protect Furiae."

Caim turned his head in anger as his Cometdance dripped a few blood drops. He groaned. The dragons were that of a kind that slew his family, his mother and father in cold blood in front of his very own eyes seven years prior. Caim smiled. He knew it was his time to kill the kind that parted him of his father and mother, broke his and his sister's heart to shreds and destroyed the souls of Caerleon. This was Caim's time to shine and shining was what he was about to do. He would be titled 'The Dragon Killer'. He gave an initial smile and walked through the gates.


	4. Verse 3: Dragon

**Drakengard  
Chapter One. The Beginning  
Verse 3. Dragon**

**The Castle Bailey...**

Caim's legs moved speedily as he kept on going. His legs moved impatiently towards the inner castle as he looked over. Raiya and Oror were still fighting the surrounding army. Zheigo was fishing off the main army. In front of him was a pool of blood. It led to a dragon, tied up in tight metal chains and a few arrows bound to its side. Caim moved uneasily, forwards, but uneasily. He stepped forwards slowly, as he stopped. He moved back and ran forwards. The echo of his footsteps deafened him as he kept on going. He ran forwards as he saw the Red Dragon, one of the kind that murdered his father and mother.

Many arrows protruded from her red hide. Her eyelids closed firmly over her eyes. Caim thought about the dying dragon, hoping for any chance for forgiveness. He knew it wouldn't come as his heart beat heavily. The scar on his back bled harder as the pain caused chaos to rival inside him. His fingers lapped over his blade's handle. The blade, over his head, took percussive aim at the dragon.

"A dragon..." Caim muttered, slurring his 'r' into an 'l' sound.

_Caim's hand lapped over Arriana's. His eyes looked forwards as Furiae hopped in front of him jumped a little girl, aged twelve, hopped out and smiled as Adon moved beside his wife. Arriana smiled as they walked forwards. He moved left and right as he watched his father's sword hanging behind him. His eyes watched the sword in the sheaf. His hands cracked together as he moved forwards._

"_Father," Caim said, quietly. "Is the war against the Empire over? Lord Garamoir spoke differently. He told me the Kingdom of Ronin had grouped up all the seventeen kingdoms and combined them. He said something about a Union and that you was applying to join it and match the Empire!"_

_"You are just about half right, Caim," Adon replied, as he looked awkwardly at Arriana. "Except, we are joining together incase the Empire do attack. You know, they would outmatch one or two of our kingdoms but if they invade us all, then we will outmatch them. This is our era of peace. I doubt war would return again until your children's children's children are here. Though, it is better war appears now so that our descendants can live in peace."_

_"Oh," Caim replied._

_A shadow lurked over them. Caim looked up as he saw a dragon flying over the sky. In a few moments of fright, Adon pulled Furiae behind Arriana. Caim covered his eyes as Adon ran forwards. Adon pulled his sword from the sheaf as the dragon made a speedy movement in a circle. Caim looked up as the dragon swirled downwards onto Adon. Caim moved towards Adon as Adon thrust his sword over his shoulder. The sword hit the dragon on its mouth, scarring it._

_The dragon landed, moving backwards and then rising to the air. Adon span around as the dragon flew away. Adon smiled for a few seconds of heavy panting. Caim turned around and saw his mother crying. The dragon left them. Adon turned around as he tried to walk towards Caim and Furiae. He smiled at them as Caim's eyes widened. He looked around as Adon shoved as his blade._

_"Father!"_

_The black dragon flapped down, its wings outspread. Adon knew it was about to hit him as he looked at Caim. Caim watched Adon scramble for his blade as it fell onto the floor. It hit the ground as the dragon lurched down. Adon felt the dragon's teeth smashing against his waist. His blood dripped immensely onto the floor. The pool of blood hit the ground painfully. Adon gave no scream as his body was ground in its jaws. The blood stung from its mouth._

_"No!" Arriana cried. "Adon! O Adon, don't leave me, O Gods, save Adon!"_

_Arriana rushed towards the dragon, screaming. Caim moved after her as the dragon flew into the air. Caim's hand moved towards his mother. Furiae grabbed Caim, holding him around his chest. Caim knew he was powerless to do anything as the dragon moved down above his mother. The dragon lowered. Arriana span around to Caim and cried as her head split in two. Adon's body dropped from the dragon's mouth and hit the ground in pain._

_The dragon's claw moved onto the ground behind Arriana. She stared at Caim and smiled weakly, as her body split completely into. Caim's eyes closed harshly as his mother was killed. Rubies coated the dragon's claw as he ducked. Furiae's wet tears soaked into his shirt. Caim stroked her hair softly. He kissed her on her forehead, as she let him rub her back. Yet still, Caim did not fall any tears. His eyes had watched this for too long - he was too angry to fall any drops. He couldn't rain on his sister now. He had to keep her safe. Grabbing her hand, he raced towards the castle, dragging her behind him and abandoning the corpses of his own parents. He ran faster - as fast as he could go. She was pulled behind him as she cried louder. His parents' corpses were on the floor, rotting for all he knew. There was nothing he could do._

Caim shook his head of the gruesome thought as he watched the Red Dragon lying upon the floor in injury. Caim stroked his back. A lashing scarred him, as he recalled the blow in the battle. Scarlet blood splayed the ground as he looked down. 'Resisters shall land in Hell' was written in her blood in two semi-circles to make a circle around her. He knew he had to kill the beast, which was unable to retaliate should he choose to kill it. Rage flooded his bloodshot eyes. Caim knew he was about to slay a deadly beast as he readied his sword. He moved towards it in agony. The only thing that reached him was anger and disdain as he moved to swipe it. In mid-air, the beast awoken. Caim stared at her as her slit eyes watched him.

"Kill me if you desire," the dragon grumbled as arrows in her pounce began to wobble. "But you can never dirty my soul, wretched human."

In a state of anger, Caim moved and tried to swipe her, but as the sword reached her hide, he cancelled the movements and stared at her white under-chest. Caim looked up down at the injured dragon. Suddenly, a thought reached him, and he realised that what he was about to say and do was idiotic, however it had to be done and dusted. Thinking about it, both the creatures, man and dragon, were dying, and they need each other and there souls to survive. He knew there was only one possible outcome. He made a mistake... the biggest one that he had or will ever do as he bluffed.

"Tell me," Caim began, as he stopped slowly, before continuing. "Do you still wish to live dragon?"

The dragon craned her neck as it looked at Caim, standing unsteadily before her. She watched as he readied to bloody his sword. She knew he wanted a sharp answer, so hesitating or longing it off would be a great idea to confuse this man. Caim swirled his sword in a circle as he brought it down beside him. In confusion, Caim pointed it at the dragon in anger. He needed to rescue his sister, and in this state, that would virtually be impossible to apprehend.

"What?" the dragon asked rapidly.

"A pact! There's no other way!"

Caim realised what he had just said. In his current state, he would upset Furiae, Inuart and his own men. He possibly wouldn't be able to role out his anger as he looked across. She had craned her neck in her anger as she looked at him. This odd human - like all humans - was a lust for bloodshed and death, risking their own lives. They destroyed those things that they built. They belonged to the same race, but unlike the dragon race, was separated by families. They were given royalty and peasantry ranks. Dragons were all the same superior to each other.

"What makes you worthy of a pact with me?" she blared at him.

"Worthy or not, I wish to live!" Caim shouted.

He heard the splat of the rubies splashing on the flagstones at his feet. The drops landed on his trousers, painting it red with blood. His eyes knew that what he was about to get was what he wasn't about to go for. His hands gripped tighter onto the handle. He remembered slowly about his own life. To own a dragon for a pact beast was to give away your life to a long-living creature who ridiculed his own race. That also meant packing off a signature resemblance to his self. For example, his eye sight was extraordinary. He could give up his sight. He had very excellent hearing so he could become deaf. He was always smiling when out of a battle, so he could hand away his joy or charm. He felt a lump in his throat but he uneasily shouted.

"Despise me if you will but I shall not die!" Caim shouted in anger. "Your answer! A pact... or death?"

She roared as about a hundred man rushed in through the gates. Caim rose his sword upon realising his enemies had broke in already. They could be killing Furiae right now. He imagined it - the body of Inuart lying over the few steps headless. His head was on the bottom of the stairs, Furiae's neck was diced into two, pinned up onto the wall with three swords through each limbs. Her eyes were plucked out and ground on the floor before her. He whispered quietly to himself the words '_Damn bastards, may they die in hell_'. He felt his eyes smudge into white rays as he raced towards his enemies.

"You shall regret this," he growled to the dragon as he raced towards the warriors in front of him. "You will regret this with your own life.


	5. Verse 4: The Way of the Sword

**Drakengard  
Chapter One. The Beginning  
Verse IV. The Way of the Sword**

**In the Castle Bailey...**

Caim's left fist quenched as he turned around and gave one last merciless look at the dragon. As he saw the incredible creature lying before him, he smiled, as he raised his sword. He walked forwards slowly as he moved his head and turned to stare at the Imperial Soldiers' small circular movement. He looked at them, whilst moving, and raised his sword, even higher above his head. His eyes shot out of his eyes and smacked straight onto the lips of a soldier of his enemy, which opened then closed then repeated.

"You interrupt us," Caim coldly said. "Go back to hell, hyenas!"

He sprang forwards, diving into the enemy and spinning and a forebode circle, his sword swinging around as he pushed himself through the air. As he was bound to hit the ground, he rolled over, standing up between the many soldiers. His effortless swinging divided the main body of the forcing soldiers' bodies into two, either by their skull down, their hip through, or their necks. He knew the faster he swung, the quicker he would get this over with. He ducked, avoiding about eight swings from the sword and then jumped as soon as they made out for his legs. His feet moved higher than his own height. His knees landed on a man's shoulders. He moved to stand, breaking the man's arms. As the man leaned down, Caim leaped, thrashing three men, impaling one through his stomach.

He moved his sword to the head of the Imperial Soldiers' neck. He ducked down, beheading seven men, and landing on his hands. He span around with his legs split, smashing into the heads of many soldiers. As he fought on bravely, circling around, kicking the Empire's heads in, he realised the more time he wasted defeating the Imperial troops and forcing a pact with a dragon, the more likely he would find Inuart and Furiae's bodies spread over the stairs, Raiya's body hanging from the bailey or Oror's limbs, bodies, head and organs on stakes. He smiled, the sight of Oror dead would give him a grin, but his sister, Inuart and Raiya. To him, the two boys were just friends but his relationship with his sister was one that couldn't be broken by man or woman.

The window smudged as she rested her forehead and nose against the window. The palm of her hand spread oily sweat over the windows. She looked down at Caim, and watched him spin into a stand. His fingers moved in the most beautiful fashion as Caim fought the jackals away. Furiae's mouth opened in shock, but a hand rested on her shoulders. She gasped of fright. Her head turned around. It was her ex-fiancé, Inuart, his brown eyes stared at her. His brown eyes blinked. His brown eyes looked over the room. His brown eyes... His brown eyes... As Furiae stared at him, his brown eyes made her fall for him, she was hungry for those brown eyes. She wanted to keep them, but she shook her head off when he blinked.

She did love Inuart how he loved her, but she couldn't.

"Inuart..." she whispered. "Do you think, Caim, is too... Ah..."

"Full of himself?" Inuart asked, as he moved from her to a table.

Furiae turned to stare at her once betrothed and smiled weakly. Her hands touched the sill of the window and smiled stronger. "No." She ignored him as her eyes studied the outside world. Caim had already made his way through them.

"Come now!" Caim shouted, swinging his sword. "Taste the steel of my sword!"

Furiae nodded as she walked away from the window and towards Inuart, who was digging his arm into the side of his gauntlet. He strapped a leather band across his arm and stretched his arm into the air, his brown eyes watched her, his brown eyes spied her movements. Oh, how she needed those brown eyes. They were cleansed. But Caim's were pure. Caim was her brother, she felt she had to pay him back for his protection. He knew that she was never going to get anything from either of them excluding love and bloodshed. She smiled at Inuart as he strapped a steel belt around his waist.

"I'm carrying... I carry these memories inside," Furiae whispered, shaking it off and groaning. "No, nothing."

"Speak."

"No," Furiae repeated. "Inuart. Caim. Both of you... My protectors. Both of you... Yes."

"Furiae, this is a land where you and I can live together," he laughed, "Caim is the warrior. Not me. I can live in peace with you. See?"

She reluctantly nodded in agreement but then, she had left the room, and as soon as he had finished strapping his belt, he followed after her. His hands moved around Furiae's neck, and he turned to kiss her. Their lips almost connected, but Furiae covered his, smiled, and then walked off. Furiae stared at Inuart as he leaned back to close the door and walk off with her through the dark brown corridors.

Caim ducked the swing of a sword, rolling back and nodding undermindingly. He swung his blade to repel the blow that would've been fatal and perched forwards to grab a soldier of the Empire. The soldier gasped and three men crept forwards. Caim jumped forwards, beheading the first one. He gave a unsteady swing which divided a few soldiers into halves by their waists.

"A pact?" Caim asked himself, remembering what he had previously spoken, stopping his killing. "With that which killed my parents?" Caim's fingers swung to behead another soldier. "However... I shall not die!"

"You live so that you may kill. Like all the others of your race."

Caim looked at the red lump on the floor that he was to call his pact-partner. A dragon, it disgusted him. He crouched as a sword swung above his head, he span around and kicked the man back into a groups of others and then impaled his blade through all of them. His sword moved in multiple directions, dismantling guts and organs. He stabbed a man in his stomach, swinging him around onto several other soldiers, slaying them as their heads smashed against the ground in pain.

"Dragon. Can you feel it?" Caim asked as he swung around in vain. "The joy of bloodletting?"

He kept on going, not angry, instead, calving patterns of meat on the floor. He felt like carrying the heads of a few men, but what's the bother? His blade pasted against even more fodders and eventually, they clumped on the floor, big bundles of human bodies that were split, divided, halved and quartered. He split their skulls with the power of his sword. Two towering elite guards crept above him. Caim thrust his sword, slaying them both in one go. His hand gripped tighter as a general moved over his back from above. The general stood still, staring at Caim as he moved his sword in a perfect circle.

"You shall pay for this crime," Caim shouted.

The general wore a red armour flowing down his sides under a robe. His face was young like Caim's. Perhaps this was the flaskiest person who he had ever came to fight. He looked at Caim and rolled over. He moved towards the general and thrashed his chestplate open. The steel in his sword crushed the steel in his armour. His hands grabbed the soldier and diced his arm. The general dived back, and as Caim slashed, he felt a few beads land on the ground beneath his feet.

"Huh?" Caim growled as he rolled over and grabbed a card. "Celio?"

Caim saw the look on the man's face. Despite the man's anger, he could only help think of his brother, Rain. He was an illegimate son of his father with another woman, yet he abandoned even a chance to get the throne and took his own life. He could hear the footsteps of Rain abandoning the house. He could still hear his frightened run. He did not want to harm Caim and Furiae, so he gave them his throne. It was only then when he realised... He still had his chance to become king. He looked up to strike Celio, but he was gone. Where? That was what he wanted to know. He span around, only to see he wasn't even there. He had run. Rain's footsteps were really Celio's.

"Still alive?" the red dragon groaned. "You're blessed by the Devil's Luck. A pact with you..."

He looked up and smiled at the dragon of relief, almost forgetting his deadly wounds. He looked up at the skies and whispered 'Thank you' before walking forwards and looking around himself. He shook his head as he thought of Furiae once again. He opened his arms to welcome the wind to his body before turning his head around and frowing. He spotted Celio standing up and nodding his head in respect, before giving a large cry for a soft retreat. Caim nodded back at Celio, as he gave the orphaned soldier a smile. Caim's mouth opened in anger but closed it, fading his anger and smiling back.

"Darkened blood," Caim muttered as he looked at the red liquid flowing on the floors. "Am I to fall too?"

"I have made my decision..."

Caim stared at the dragon's neck. It would make both of their days to be alive again, and even to break the pact later, Caim, a man of love and sorrow, but sprinkled in hate and anger. He walked forwards and looked at the dragon, stroking his vast jaw with a comforting smile, warming her, not in an attempt to encourage her, but to show a speck of love inside him. He gave a grin as he opened his mouth wide and laughed. He closed it firmly, and his grin slowly turned into a confused face.

"Speak," he whispered. "This is for you. This is for Furiae."


	6. Verse 5: A Pact

**Drakengard  
****Chapter 01. The Beginning  
Verse V. A Pact**

**IN THE CASTLE BAILEYS...**

"Now, your answer," Caim said, calmly.

Caim smiled at the dragon, before lifting his head. He stared at the dragon before giving off a chilling smile. His mouth opened as he stabbed his sword in front of him and rested on it, shortly panting. Within seconds, the dragon respoke; "A pact or death? We are united by our need to live," her neck craning up. Caim smiled before respeaking.

"Well," Caim said shortly.

"Yes," the dragon said aloud. "A pact."

Caim gave a short stutter backwards. He smiled briefly again before moving his arm to his chest slowly. Giving a short cry, his hand began to dissolve into his chest, his breast place began to change into a warm dimension, enabling his hand to enter through his skin. Caim screamed as he threw his head back in harm. His chest began to create a pain that hurt more than the scar itself. His head turned to the left and screamed louder, and he closely moved his hand back out of the dimension. The dragon's neck had craned back and forth. Caim's hand had emerged out of his chest again, and his eyes focused on the dragon again as a humming noise whispered. A yellow spherical object with a gel-like yellow core was in his hands. The dragon's throat opened a the same ball-like object rolled out of her mouth. It balanced at the edge of her mouth, between her teeth.

Covering the yellow ball with his thumb, he moved his hand towards her jaw, the high-pitched noise still racing on tone. As he slowly moved towards her, he gave it a short thought. He was making an oath of service to a dragon, the kind that slew his father. But he thought it through again. Humans had also killed his Grandfather, yet he cared for some humans more than others. He pushed the gel ball towards hers.

"I am parting my soul for a dragon," Caim whispered to himself. "This is for Furiae. This madness. It is for you."

A blast of blue and yellow electric spired out of the two combined gel balls. The lightning-like crystal bends gathered the air into its energy sending a spark of blinding light across the bailey, covering his face and the view between himself and the dragon. He threw his head back in an attempt to see but he closed his eyes. The surge through his body had not placed a cringe of love but a feeling of peace within his body. He opened his mouth slightly, raising his hands and widening the space between his arms and his torso. His bloody clothes were ensymbolised by a silver surge through his chest. His hair began to blow in the wind. His eyes opened, all of his clothes had become clean, as if only knitted and stitched together the day before. His clothes were given a fresh new white, his chest plate and armour were as if it were re-painted black by the most renown artist in Caerleon, or Japan itself. Caim gave a smile. The dragon's body was still foiled in arrows and spears and enchained. A flash of white engulfed them both.

**INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM...**

"Inuart," she sighed. "Why do I feel so weak?"

Inuart's head span around in speed to see what she was trying to say. He smiled at her and then stroked her upper arm to comfort her before coldly walking past her and smashing his fist softly into the wall. He span around and gave a solemn unmanical laugh. He then walked towards her and pulled her into a hug before day dreaming about Caim. He wasn't the only one. Thoughts passed through both their heads. She thought of a world without Caim, much like he did, but their streams of thought passed different funnels. One was calmer than the other.

"Caim, he will be here soon," Inuart said softly, "And besides, I am the weak one. You carry the burden of the holy Gods."

"Do I want to, Inuart?" she asked, surprisingly not sarcastically, as someone who said that would've been.

"You make us proud," Inuart replied, to keep her encouraged, before admitting, "I don't want you to be like this, Furiae. I want you to lie on chamber beds in chamber rooms with a red-haired noble and two children - a boy and a girl with my favourite names - Pandora and... little Nowe, crying in his bed all day, with the servants serving us drinks at their own will and your brother finally taking his throne and outruling the people."

"Caim..." Furiae gasped before hesitating. "I mean... Inuart? Is he hurt? Will he be well on his return?"

Inuart laughed as he shook his head and turned around. Caim's name was probably the most heard name in his life. His own father and mother had repeated those words more than they repeated his name or their own. It was always 'Prince Caim... Little Caim... Caim of War... Caim of Strength... Even I love Caim...'. He took impatient steps befpre thinking of his stupidity.

"I want Caim to rule for his entire life," Inuart cried, and then at the same time as Furiae he spoke. "But I want you..."

They both hesitated before Furiae moved in to a hug. Inuart tried to kiss her but she moved off, abandoning him and walking down the hall way instead. Her head had never swelled in pain, her heart had never pounded like an atom bomb, her body had never shook like an earth quake. What was she afraid of? Caim? No... although he was a bloodletter, he had a fair reason, as he wanted vengeance, but he was fierce in war, not quite heartless but angry. But at home it was another matter. What he had hated was dragons of the empire, and dragons in general, and that led him to further his exact revenge on the men of the empire, and in different seasons, the women and children of the empire too. He had no true wish, he was lost in his own soul.

But was she afraid of Inuart? She loved him and he was too weak to harm her, and to bathed in her love. Was he scaring her? Was she afraid to mate or have children. Or was it this seal. She knew it was involved in love and joy. But why? Was she afraid of love or joy or was she so far from it she was afraid of hate and anger. She whispered into the air, a prayer, as sweet as lemon.

"Inuart," she groaned.

"Furiae, you are too ironic," he laughed. "You want your brother, your only family, your parents to return, but you know why it isn't possible too. Do not say my name when you want his name."

"I want your name," she answered, disgusted. "I do not want his, her's or their names! They can die for all I slightly care about..."

"Do not say that," Inuart told her. "They are buried cold and you make them turn in their graves because you cannot control your own emotions. You dissapoint both me and yourself. Or atleast you should do."

As he said the words 'turn' and 'graves', he emphasized them and pointed at a soldier who had walked in. He then turned to Furiae and held her hands and kissed them, before turning around and walking away. He was annoyed now.


End file.
